


You Don't Have That?  1/1.

by punky_96



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-post from LJ.Miranda’s assistants each have different ‘extra duties,’ but they are not the same.Hahahahahahahaha.  Three words:  Exploding dental floss.





	You Don't Have That?  1/1.

**Title:**  You Don’t Have That? Part 1/1.  
 **Characters:**  competition between A/E with regard to M.  
 **Word Count** : 2054  
 **Rating** : R  
 **Summary** : Miranda’s assistants each have different ‘extra duties,’ but they are not the same.  
 **Beta:**   **jah728**  helped to make sure this was ship shape :D   Thanks so much, bb!  
 **A/N** : Somehow or other this all started with a misheard statement in a conversation with a fellow DWP shipper. I have no idea what was actually said, but what was heard was  _‘exploding dental floss.’_  When it came time for clarification and explanation, we stumbled on the idea of A/E competition along the lines of ‘oh, you don’t have that, well I get to use that…’ ostensibly with/for/to Miranda. Years later most of that memory is gone, but I had these notes hiding and decided to make complete sentences, etc. and share.  
  
  
 _ **You Don’t Have That? Part 1/1.**_  
  
Tucking one leg back, Andrea hooked the end of her heel on the roller spindle of the chair. After four months on the job, the brunette had to agree with Emily wholeheartedly—she loved her job. Typing in the key words for her search, Andrea smiled as the first hits on the search looked promising. Recognizing a familiar icon, a deliciously happy glint appeared in mocha eyes as she clicked to bring up the page. The phone rang and she answered by rote as she scrolled down and then back up the page. Pausing her perusal, Andrea answered the caller and then wrote down the necessary name and number. Clicking on items to reveal their details, Andrea wondered if she should stock up, or buy as needed. She didn’t want to run out, however she didn’t want to waste either. Checking her cart and nibbling her bottom lip, the brunette pondered getting some for herself.  
  
“What are you doing?” Emily’s shrill voice sounded in her ear.  
  
Clicking ‘ _Buy_ ’ as her body startled, the brunette forced herself to be calm and then turned her head slowly to look at the redhead. The other assistant had hunched down to hiss in the brunette’s ear so she could clearly see exactly what was on the screen and what Andrea was doing. The products were bright happy colors and even if it was a tacky display, the product was clearly visible and labeled. Narrowing her eyes slightly as she perceived that the redhead was trying to trap her into once again pointing out the obvious, the brunette blinked once and then returned to her screen.  
  
Andrea checked her cart making sure that her last item clicked actually was one of the ones she had been considering. Emily had not moved and Andrea wondered what her dysfunction was this time. She could feel the red head’s eyes shifting from the screen to the side of her head still questioning. Sighing a ten count, Andy calmly turned on Emily. “Bath bomb?” Her large brown eyes widened as Emily remained motionless. “You know Miranda loves them.”  
  
Emily tried to hide her reaction, but the sudden audible intake of air and extra white showing in her eyes gave her away. A reaction like that simply could not be coughed over.  
  
As innocent as a Miranda girl could be, Andy smiled sweetly. “What? You don't get to use these?” She tilted her head to the side indicating the chalky ball of mango passion fruit bath time smoothness.  
  
Emily rolled her eyes in disgust. “Come on. She moved Michael Kors up to three.”  
  
“Shoot.” Andrea said into Emily’s back as she scurried to keep up.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
The run-thru had gone well. No one left in tears and Nigel stopped by the assistant’s desks with a small smile. The phone had been ringing non-stop and Andrea rolled her eyes at him as she dramatically pulled the phone to her ear, smiling before she had to actually speak. He waved her off as he took his leave. Turning away from her unusual friendship with Nigel, the brunette focused on the caller. Emily bustled into the dragon’s lair with fresh center of the sun hot coffee and then back out with a slightly dazed look on her face. She held up a file to Andrea and then was off again.  
  
Checking to see if her package had been delivered, Andrea typed in the tracking code and smiled. She loved being prepared for Miranda. The alert tone pinged on her screen and she stood and rounded her desk. “Miranda, your appointment with the chairman is in twenty minutes.” They always called him the chairman and never by his given name. This amused Andrea to no end.  
  
Standing, Miranda smoothed her skirt down and then picked up the budget report and the red file. “Andrea.” She glanced up to make sure she had the young woman’s attention. “You bring the book tonight.”  
  
As Miranda passed her in the doorway to the outer office, Andrea asked, “Oh, are you switching our nights?”  
  
Stopping just beyond her second assistant, Miranda turned halfway and gave her a devilish smile. “Yes. Emily will be tied up. You need to bring the book.” The sex absolutely dripping from Miranda’s voice sent a shiver down Andrea’s spine.  
  
Miranda continued through the assistants’ area past Emily, who mouthed, ‘ _I love my job_.’  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Now that work was officially over for the day, Andrea used her cellphone’s web browser to begin researching topics she had become more curious about recently. With Miranda gone for the day after her horrible meeting with the chairman, Andrea wanted to make sure that when she was called upon that she could truly satisfy.  
  
Shutting down for the day, Emily noticed her colleague’s intense concentration. Seeing that her head was tilted down, Emily knew that she was looking at her cellphone instead of the computer. Curiosity competed with jealousy in her mind as she stealthily slipped behind Andrea’s desk and then peered over her shoulder. Her eyes widening at what appeared to be visual learning aids, Emily once again hissed in the other assistant’s ear, “What are you doing now?”  
  
Placing her palm flat over the top of the phone, Andrea blushed as she turned her glassy eyes to face Emily’s lips not more than a couple of inches from her head. Blinking a couple of times and then swallowing once, Andrea chose to shrug. It wasn’t as if what they were each doing as Miranda’s assistants’ was a secret. “Miranda really likes it when I go down on her. She gets real wet when I slide my tongue inside and she does that hip rock thing with the half kitten meow. But I don't know what else to try? I mean Miranda is my first.”  
  
Watching the expression on Emily’s face, Andrea tried to think of a word that indicated a higher level of shock than pallor. The brunette fought the urge to reach out to the red head, knowing that she wouldn’t like it. However she couldn’t help whispering, “Are you all right?”  
  
Standing up straight next to Andrea’s chair, Emily’s mouth opened and closed a couple of times. “Miranda.” Only the name came out the first time and then Emily shook her head. “You?” Her blue eyes were wide and wild. “You go down on her?” The tone kept just on the civil side of accusation.  
  
Andy nodded very seriously.  
  
Emily pushed the tip of her finger to her forehead in frustration.  
  
Realizing once again that while both of Miranda’s assistants had service duties to their mistress, they weren’t identical. “What? Miranda doesn't let you go down in her?” At Emily’s incredulous look Andy shrugged in a superior way.  
  
Fighting mostly with herself and her desire to knock Andrea on the head, Emily huffed off trying to remember what Miranda had said that afternoon. ‘ _Emily will be tied up_.’ Once she had that thought firmly back in her head, Emily stood taller, walked faster, and remembered, “I love my job.”  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Researching and reflection had Andrea hot and bothered by the time she slipped the key into the lock at the townhouse. She knew it was Emily’s night, but she just couldn’t help herself. What did Emily have that she didn’t? It had been clear from the red head’s reactions that she didn’t get fizzy bath bombs, going down on Miranda, and that half-kitten meow. After researching all that she could on cunnilingus, at least by herself, Andrea decided to check the schedule over. Miranda hadn’t switched their nights very often, but Andrea realized that sudden meetings with the chairman always seemed to indicate an evening assistant swap.  
  
Dry-cleaning stashed and book settled on the table, Andrea slipped out of her shoes and hooked them in her fingertips. Slowly the brunette crept down the hall toward the study behind the kitchen. Eyes wide in alarm, Andrea quickened her pace as she heard objects hitting the ground, a thud and then a long low moan. Andrea had just reached the doorway and she paused knowing that she was potentially crossing a line.  
  
“You’re such a bitch.” The words were punctuated by a slap and followed by a grunt.  
  
“You’ll take all of me.” These growled words sent a shiver down Andrea’s spine that soaked her underwear.  
  
“Or what?” Outraged words were accompanied by the sound of fighting. Andrea had heard enough from her siblings to recognize it.  
  
Peeking her eyes just around the edge of the door, Andrea’s fingers tightened into a white-knuckle grip. On the floor, Miranda thrust her hips up into Emily’s hidden hand growling. “I think you’ll take all of me.” Emily thrust particularly hard if Miranda’s keening wail was anything to judge by. Leaning forward, Emily hissed at the Editor. “Tell me you want it.”  
  
Shifting her feet, Andrea brought her legs closer together as she continued to watch the scene in front of her.  
  
Miranda thrust her hips whining when Emily pulled away at the same rate she pursued her touch. “Tell me you want it.” With a wicked gleam in her eye, Emily’s mouth opened in a vicious smile. “No?” She queried the panting woman below her. “You don’t want it?” She shifted back and Miranda reached for her.  
  
Andrea nearly dropped her shoes as she heard the crystal clear smacking sound of Emily’s palm hitting Miranda’s cheek. The burn in her own body intensified and she wondered what would happen if she were caught by this pair. She had never seen or experienced anything like this first hand.  
  
“I want everything, you skinny little bitch.” Miranda hissed as she clawed her nails down Emily’s thighs, no doubt leaving marks even through the fabric of her skirt and nylons.  
  
Turning away before she got herself caught, Andrea ran across the lower floor, down the steps, and onto the sidewalk. Her breath heaving, Andrea let her heels fall to the ground. Walking in a full circle she checked that the front door was closed and no one had seen her. Stepping into her heels, Andrea held her hands out to her sides as she detected more of a wobble in her walk than usual. Calling a cab because she needed to get home and do more research, Andrea pulled her cell phone from her bag and walked down the street.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
At work the next day, Andrea felt like she had a secret. It was a delicious feeling that had her squeezing her thighs together as thoughts sauntered in and out of her mind all morning. The night after Miranda had first touched her, the brunette had come to work feeling quite similar. She felt transformed and that everyone would know from looking at her. As she had that morning, Andrea found herself smiling extra at each person she passed or interacted with. She checked her outfit over and over again as she felt their knowing eyes on her. Just as that first morning after, there was no true outward change in her aspect and she was jumpy for no reason.  
  
It had come as a disappointment later that first day when Emily casually talked to her about their ‘ _other duties_ ’ in the kitchenette while Miranda met with Nigel about a photoshoot. After her initial disappointment, she found it an odd bonding thing between them.  
  
Miranda had called Emily three times and Andrea scooted out of her chair and around her desk in a hurry. “She’s calling you!” Andrea hissed as she patted Emily on the shoulder.  
  
“Oh, oh. Thanks.” Emily startled and then stood quickly. “Coming, Miranda.”  
  
Andrea bent so that her nose was practically touching the computer screen. “What is that?” Her tone held notes of shock and wonder as her brain tried to take in every detail of the webpage.  
  
“Flogger.” Emily tossed out casually as she stepped around her desk and grabbed her notepad as she went. “Our old one is wearing out. It doesn’t leave the heart mark on my ass anymore.” Glancing at the computer again, Emily sighed. “Shame.”  
  
Jaw hanging open, Andrea asked, “What’s a f-f-f-flogger?”  
  
Hovering at the edge of Miranda’s office, Emily looked back at her colleague. “Please, Andy. Don’t tell me you don't have that with Miranda!”  
  
 _ **Fin.**_  
  
x


End file.
